transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluestreak (TF2017)
Bluestreak from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Bluestreak is a talker. He talks a lot. Any subject, any time of the day, his lips are flapping while his Autobot comrades are rolling their eyes. Could be about things on Earth, could be about things on Cybertron, could be about just about anything, but the point is, y'know, he's talking. Words are coming out of his mouth in a near constant prattling stream. Some think he's vapid, that his mouth just moves a billion times faster than his brain, if his brain is moving at all. Or they imagine that he's a fool who doesn't know when to shut up, that he drones on and on and on and on because maybe he just likes to hear himself speak or something. His friends realize, however, that his jabbering hides a deeper pain. At the beginning of the war, Bluestreak's home city was totally destroyed by Decepticons. He was the only survivor. It's as if by talking he tries to drown out his own fears and memories somehow. "There's some demons runnin' loose inside that boy," says Hound, "and sometimes I think they grab hold of him and won't let him go." He hated war, he still does, but ever since, he's hated Decepticons even more. It is odd to see a bot of peace so willingly take up arms, but Bluestreak's got a score to settle. Talk may be cheap, but it keeps him sane. History Millions of years ago on Cybertron, Bluestreak was escorted by Fusion on a mission to deliver shatter bombs to the Autobot military commander Optimus Prime. Fusion was focused on picking off the Decepticon jets which were hounding his partner when a blast from one of these Decepticons killed Fusion. Bluestreak was able to complete the mission thanks to his friend's efforts, but he swore revenge. |And There Shall Come...a Leader| Arc 1 Bluestreak arrived on Earth with his fellow Autobots four million years ago and remained inactive until 1984. Along with Mirage and Huffer, Bluestreak was one of the less sympathetic of the Ark's crew when it came to humans. |The Beginning| He suggested repairing the Ark and simply abandoning Earth's people to the Decepticons after learning that Sparkplug Witwicky had allegedly provided their foes with a fuel conversion process while he was their prisoner. Despite their conflicting views, Optimus Prime still recognized Bluestreak's skill as a sharpshooter and chose him to be one of the five Autobots recharged in the Tubes of Transference, in the hopes that at least some Autobots would be at full capacity when the inevitable Decepticon attack came. When it did, Bluestreak was brazen enough to attack Megatron himself, head-on. Despite their temporary victory, the battle-weary Autobots were blindsided by the returning Decepticon Shockwave, who knocked them all down with a single blast. |The Last Stand| Bluestreak was hung from the ceiling of the Ark, prepared by Shockwave to be used as spare parts for the next generation of Decepticons. |The New Order| Ratchet beheld him in this sad state as the last surviving Autobot infiltrated the now Decepticon-controlled ship. |Warrior School| But the medic managed to re-secure the Ark, and Bluestreak was subsequently rebuilt. Afterwards, to make sure all of the Autobots were back in fighting shape, Ratchet had Bluestreak and the others go on a diagnostics run through the open plains. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| During a mission to stop Soundwave from broadcasting a transmission to their Decepticon brethren back on Cybertron, Bluestreak was one of the first Autobots to confront the Constructicons. This effort almost ended badly when the Constructicons revealed they could merge into the mighty Devastator, but Bluestreak and the others were saved by Huffer and the human trucker Bomber Bill. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| It soon became apparent to the Autobots that Buster Witwicky's life was in danger so long as he carried the Creation Matrix while the Decepticons kept hostage the head of Optimus Prime, so Bluestreak and Bumblebee were assigned to guard him. Bluestreak's embarrassing line of questioning about what kissing entailed was interrupted when he and Bumblebee were assaulted by the Decepticon prototype warrior Jetfire. After he suffered heavy wounds, his life was saved once again by a human; Buster Witwicky used the power of the Creation Matrix to disassemble Jetfire before their eyes. |Brainstorm| Post Arc 1 Bluestreak was one of the Autobots involved in the argument over Prowl's plan to create dedicated Autobot warriors using the Matrix, siding with those in favor of creating "Ultimate Autobots." |Crisis of Command| On a mission in the United Kingdom, Bluestreak provided covering fire for an Autobot convoy, using his sharpshooting skills to knock Thundercracker out of the sky with one shot. Don't mess. |Man of Iron| He later was at the Ark when attacked by Peter Anthony Morris mind-controlling the Dinobot Swoop. |The Icarus Theory| During the Dinobot Hunt, Bluestreak was sent with Sideswipe and Huffer to Doonstown to capture the berserk Grimlock, but they were surprised to find Grimlock locked in battle with Sludge. Bluestreak was the first member of the team down, deactivated by the crazed Dinobots before he had a chance to react. |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 Optimus Prime had been restored, but not without cost to the Autobot ranks. To help offset this, Bluestreak and Mirage assisted with the Rite of the Autobrand on Jetfire, whom Optimus Prime had recently given life. |Rock and Roll-Out| When Bumblebee was targeted by the Decepticons, Bluestreak was part of the Autobot squad dispatched to intercept the enemy and rescue his friend. |Plight of the Bumblebee| He was also present at the Ark shortly before Optimus Prime's first encounter with the Predacons. |Prey| A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Bluestreak was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| During Grimlock's command, Bluestreak left the Ark to cheer beside the other Autobots as they watched Grimlock fight Blaster on Earth's moon for Autobot leadership. The bout was interrupted by a Decepticon attack, and though the evil robots managed to strike a devastating first blow, Blaster and Grimlock managed to put their differences aside long enough to lead their troops together. Many Autobots were badly damaged in the ensuing scuffle, though Bluestreak was still standing after the Decepticons had been sent into a retreat. |Totaled| After Blaster and Optimus Prime rejoined the Autobots, Bluestreak helped put Blaster through his paces in a training exercise. |Club Con| Trivia *Travis Willingham voices Bluestreak. Changes *Bluestreak didn't appear in Resurrection! or Funeral for a Friend! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew